Hatsukoi Monogatari
by Lon Noah
Summary: / "Terima kasih … Telah mencoba mengerti diriku selama ini … Sekarang, aku yang akan membalas perasaanmu." / One-shot / RnR? /


**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan punya sayah. Len dan Rin jugah. Sudah, baca aja fictnya sanah.

**Warning : **… Maaf, tulisan yang anda baca sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi #salah. OOC, OOT, gak nyambung, gak jelas, alur kecepetan, pergantian POV yang terlalu cepet, dan mbah-mbahnya.

**Rate : **Teen

**Genre : **Romance

**Summary : **"Terima kasih … Telah mencoba mengerti diriku selama ini … Sekarang, aku yang akan membalas perasaanmu."

Fict one-shot lagi minna-san. Cap cip cup cop cep kicep kicop kicap kecap (?), langsung mulai aja~

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku memandang lagi seorang anak cowok yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahku. Rambutnya _blonde _dan matanya biru _azure_, sama sepertiku. Tapi kami bukan kembar, bahkan **aku jarang berbicara dengannya**. Bukannya aku yang tidak mau menyapanya, tapi dianya yang seperti patung hidup.

Ah, sampai lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Kagamine Rin, siswa kelas II-C SMP Moriyama, salah satu SMP terbaik di prefekturku. Kata orang, aku ini lucu dan super iseng.

Berbeda dengan di sebelahku, yang sifatnya 180° **terbalik **denganku. Namanya Kagene Len. Dia dulu memang sekelas denganku saat kelas I, tapi aku jarang berbicara dengannya. Itu semua karena sifatnya yang dingin, dan hemat kata. Dia hanya berbicara jika diperlukan.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini memang tahun ajaran baru. Aku merasa iri dengan sahabatku, Miku dan Luka. Miku duduk dengan Mikuo, pacarnya. Dan yah, dapat kau tebak, mereka kompaaak sekali. Apa-apa selalu yang mau dilakukan, selalu didiskusikan berdua terlebih dahulu. Luka? Meskipun dia duduk dengan orang-yang-disukai-tapi-tak-mau-diakui; si mesum Gakupo, dan dia malah sering menabok Gakupo dengan tuna, tapi … Itu jauh, sangat jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk dengan patung. Mereka masih bisa berbicara dengan santai atau saling bercengkrama dengan heboh. Tidak sepertiku.

Aku sudah sering mengeluhkan tentang sifat super dingin Len-kun ini kepada Miku dan Luka. Tapi apa tanggapan mereka?

"_Ah, sudahlah. Dia tidak mungkin membencimu, Rin. Mungkin dari sononya dia emang gitu."_ kata Miku sotoy.

"_Coba saja kau ajak dia bicara duluan, Rin. Siapa tau dia punya masalah yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu." _saran Luka dengan lembut dan bijak, sambil melempar tuna raksasa ke arah Gakupo.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Mengajaknya bicara, huh?

Aku memandang wajahnya. Dia tampak sangat serius membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau pandang?"

Aku kaget. Eh? Ini … Suara Len-kun?

"Ah, eh, uh, err, aku … A-Aku hanya pe-penasaran, apakah buku itu be-benar-benar bagus?" tanyaku dengan agak panik dan hati-hati.

Dia terdiam, kemudian meletakkan bukunya.

"Yah, lumayan. Memang kau suka baca beginian?"

"Eh, aku lumayan suka baca novel."

"Hmm, begitu." ucapnya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Aku mencubit pipiku. Ini … Bukan mimpi? Dia mengajakku berbicara?!

Entah kenapa, aku menjadi sangat senang.

Baiklah … Aku akan mengajaknya berbicara lebih sering lagi!

* * *

Aku melihatnya di pojok kantin, duduk sendirian menikmati makan siangnya sambil membaca buku. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya sambil pelan-pelan membawa bakiku ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" kataku sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di seberangnya. Dia menoleh, "Um, boleh." ucapnya, lalu kembali membaca buku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan bakiku di meja, lalu duduk dan mulai menyendok supku.

"Tumben nggak bareng Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dari buku itu sedikitpun.

"Ah, Miku makan di taman bareng Mikuo. Luka ada panggilan dari Taito-sensei."

Dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian hening menyelimuti kami. Padahal di meja lain, tampak ramai dan mereka tampak saling berbincang akrab.

"_Ne_ Len-kun, kau tidak makan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu lapar."

Aku memandang baki miliknya. Sepertinya dia hanya sedikit menyendok supnya, dan mencuil sedikit rotinya. Aku memandang susu kotak yang belum dia buka. I-Ini …! Susu kotak rasa jeruk!

"Len-kun!" seruku sambil langsung berdiri, sehingga membuat meja ini berguncang. Len-kun kaget, lalu segera memungut kembali buku yang dia tidak sengaja jatuhkan.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Apa?"

"Aku mau susu kotakmu!" ucapku tegas dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Len segera memandang susu kotak miliknya yang belum ia buka, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_Mattaku … Ini toh …"_ gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaimana? Boleh? Kutukar dengan susu kotakku deh! Rasa pisang, entah kenapa aku mendapatkannya, padahal aku tidak begitu suka. Ya? Ayolaah!"

"Ehm, boleh. Aku suka rasa pisang." ucap Len sambil menyerahkan susu kotak miliknya.

"Yey! _Arigato_, Len-kun!"

"_Doumo_, ehm, Rin-san."

Deg. Dia memanggil namaku, entah kenapa … Aku merasa … Bahagia.

Aku buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu, kemudian memberikan susu kotakku kepadanya.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya … Kemarin hari Sabtu, berarti sekarang Minggu! Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu! Aku sudah rapi dengan baju kaus warna putih bertuliskan '_Orenji, Daisuki!'_, jaket warna kuning, dan rok warna oranye, serta sepatu _kets _warna putih dengan tali warna oranye. Aku segera keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_, _honey_. Wah, sudah rapi." ucap sebuah suara merdu dari seorang perempuan berambut _blonde_ panjang yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Dia adalah Kagamine Lily, _kaa_-_san_ku.

"Padahal biasanya bangunnya siang …" sahut sebuah suara sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Aku memukul pelan pemilik suara ini. Dia adalah Kagamine Rinto, kakak laki-lakiku, yang sudah SMU.

"Kalian, pagi-pagi sudah ribut-ribut …" ucap ayahku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia adalah Kagamine Luki, _otou_-_san_ku.

Rinto-_nii_ hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Sementara aku, hanya pura-pura cemberut. _Otou_-_san_ tertawa melihat kami berdua.

"Sudah, ayo sarapan dulu." ucap _kaa_-_san_ sambil meletakkan sepiring roti yang sudah dibakar. Rotinya saja, belum dengan selai. Aku langsung menyambar sebuah roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai rasa jeruk. Rinto-_nii_ meminum coklat panasnya, dan _tou_-_san_ menyeruput kopi miliknya. Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku, lalu menghampiri _kaa_-_san _yang sedang mencuci piring.

"_Kaa_-_san_, Rin mau jalan-jalan ke pusat kota ya!"

_ Kaa_-_san _tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Aku langsung bersorak, dan mengambil tasku yang kuletakkan di sofa.

"_Ittekimasu_ (Aku pergi)!" seruku riang.

"_Itterasshai_ (Selamat jalan) Rin …" ucap mereka bertiga. Aku mengangguk, lalu segera berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan, dan langsung berlari menuju pusat kota.

.

.

Aku membawa plastik berisi boneka jeruk berekspresi '^w^' yang baru saja kubeli. Aku membelinya setelah menabung uang sakuku. Aku menentengnya dengan riang. Tiba-tiba, tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang- …

"A-Aah-!"

Bruk. Kami terjatuh, dan terjembab ke belakang Barang-barang belanjaan dari kantung orang itu keluar semua. Aku buru-buru bangun dan memungutinya.

"_G_-_Gomenasai_! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucapku panik.

"_Daijo_-, _chotto_. Rin-san?"

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Ternyata, Len-kun!

"Ah, Len-kun! Maafkan aku!" ucapku sambil memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke kantung miliknya.

"_Daijobu_ _na_. Aku baik-baik saja kok." sahutnya sambil menerima kantung belanjaannya dariku.

"Len-kun habis belanja ya?" kataku mencari topik pembicaraan.

'_Tentu saja bodoh! Buktinya dia sedang membawa kantung belanjaan! Kau ini baka atau gimana sih!' _ erangku dalam hati.

"Hm, iya. Aku menggantikan _nee_-_chan_ku. Seharusnya hari ini dia yang berbelanja, tapi tiba-tiba dia ada urusan."

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku.

"Kalau Rin-san? Rin-san sedang apa?"

Aku kaget dan menoleh. Len-kun … Mengajakku berbicara?

"Aku … Eh … Aku … Aku baru saja beli ini," tunjukku pada boneka jeruk di dalam plastik, "Tapi aku juga mau cari buku … Tapi bingung buku apa yang bagus ... Yah, aku hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan."

"Sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Mau kutemani? Aku tau banyak buku yang bagus."

Aku kaget, kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"A-Ah, tidak! B-Boleh saja kok! A-Ayo!" ucapku panik sambil menarik tangannya. Dia hanya menghela nafas, kemudian mengikutiku.

* * *

Aku membuka buku-buku yang tadi kubeli bersama Len-kun. Ah, ternyata dia benar. Buku yang dipilihkannya bagus-bagus!

Aku mengingat ekspresi kaku-nya yang lucu saat berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku membayarkan buku yang dia beli. Aku tertawa kecil.

Ternyata, Len-kun tidak sedingin dan sependiam seperti dugaanku. Benar kata Luka. Aku harus lebih sering mengajaknya berbicara, dan aku harus mengetahui masalah yang menimpanya. Barangkali, dia mau membaginya denganku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

"_Rin, ada yang mencarimu. Dia ada di depan rumah. Turunlah."_ ucap Rinto-_nii_.

"I-Iya!"

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan berpikir sambil melangkah ke bawah

_Dare desu ka_? Miku? Tidak mungkin, dia pasti sibuk kencan sama Mikuo. Luka? Dia pasti meneleponku terlebih dulu kalau mau main ke rumahku, meskipun hanya sekedar mampir.

Aku membuka pintu rumah, dan melangkah ke arah pagar, lalu membukanya dan keluar. Aku melihat seorang sosok anak laki-laki _blonde _yang bersandar di dinding dekat pagar. Len-kun!

"L-Len-kun!"

Dia menoleh, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kau meninggalkan ini. Terbawa olehku." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah plastik. Aku membukanya. Bonekaku!

"_A_-_Arigato_." ucapku pelan.

"_Douitashimashite_. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang. _Jaa ne_." katanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melihat sosoknya yang lama-lama menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku segera masuk karena hawa di luar dingin.

"Barusan itu siapa Rin?" tanya _kaa_- _san_ yang sedang mengganti bunga di vas.

"Ah, dia teman sekelasku, Len-kun. Tadi dia menemaniku mencari buku." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Dia lumayan lho. Ah … Rin sudah besar ya …" ucap _kaa_-_san_ pelan, namun terdengar olehku.

"_Kaa_-_san _apaan sih!" erangku, lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. _Kaa_-_san _hanya tertawa pelan melihatku.

.

.

Aku duduk di ranjangku, lalu mengeluarkan boneka jerukku dari plastik. Tanpa sengaja, ada sebuah bungkusan kecil yang ikut terambil.

"_Punya siapa ini? Bukankah … Tadi tidak ada saat aku membelinya? Apa ini?" _gumamku.

Aku mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Ternyata sebuah gantungan kuncijeruk dan sebuah kartu. Aku segera membaca kartu itu.

_Untuk Rin-san,_

_Terima kasih atas buku tadi. Ini, aku punya gantungan jeruk, aku mendapatkannya dari undian saat belanja kebutuhanku tadi, sebelum bertemu denganmu. Semoga kau suka. Lain kali, hati-hati ya, jangan sampai barangmu terbawa orang lain. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih atas tadi._

_Dari : Len_

Aku memandang gantungan jeruk itu. Ternyata … Len-kun benar-benar baik dan perhatian.

Dan entah kenapa aku berdebar-debar karenanya…

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan rambut acak-acakan dan melihat jam. Pukul 06.45? Uh-oh! Padahal aku masuk pukul 07.00! Aku segera memakai seragamku, sikat gigi dan mencuci muka, lalu menjinjing tasku buru-buru, dan turun ke bawah dengan super buru-buru.

"_Mattaku_,_ honey_, perasaan _kaa_-_san_ sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali tadi …" keluh _kaa_-_san _pelan.

"Rinto sudah berangkat dari tadi." lanjut _tou_-_san_.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengus kesal. Tentu saja bukan untuk kedua orang tuaku, tapi untuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku berangkat ya! _Jaa_!" ucapku buru-buru keluar dari rumah, lalu berlari menuju sekolah.

'_Baka … Baka Rin!' _dengusku dalam hati sambil tetap berlari menuju sekolah.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku memandang bangku yang kosong di sebelahku. Rin memang sering terlambat, tapi tidak pernah sesiang ini. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Yufu-sensei yang sedang sibuk mengabsen murid-murid.

"Hatsune Miku!"

Hatsune-san mengangkat tangannya.

"Tone Rion!"

Anak berambut ungu yang dikuncir, dan duduk di dekat bangku Megurine-san mengangkat tangannya.

"Kagene Len!"

Aku segera mengangkat tanganku, kemudian menghela nafas.

Setelah semenit, semua murid di kelas ini sudah selesai diabsen, dan semua hadir kecuali Rin. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja? Masa dia tiba-tiba sakit? Atau … Terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Aku terhenyak. Kenapa … Kenapa aku mencemaskannya?

Aku menghela nafas lagi, dan berusaha mencari jawabannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mendapatkannya …

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Sosok itu berkeringat deras dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Rin!

"Kagamine Rin, kau terlambat 2 menit." ucap Yufu-sensei dingin.

"_G_-_Gomenasai_, _hontou gomenasai_! Saya kesiangan, tapi sa- …"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Taruh tasmu di bangku, lalu berdiri di luar kelas selama 1 jam pelajaran saya."

Rin terhenyak, kemudian dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia berjalan menuju bangku kami, kemudian menaruh tasnya di bangkunya. Dia melemparkan senyum kecil ke arahku, kemudian berjalan lagi ke depan meja Yufu-sensei. Dia membungkuk di depannya, kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Akhirnya, pelajaran bahasa Yufu-sensei dimulai. Entah kenapa, tanpa Rin, aku merasa sepi. Kuakui, dia selalu melemparkan canda (yang tentu saja dia ucapkan dengan nada pelan), atau menggambar tokoh-tokoh yang lucu di catatannya. Sebetulnya, aku selalu memperhatikan kelakuannya, namun hanya bisa diam. Aku sebetulnya senang dengan keramahan dan kebaikannya. Tapi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam dan diam.

Rin …

* * *

Akhirnya, pelajaran Yufu-sensei berakhir, dan sekarang waktunya olahraga. Kami semua sudah berganti baju, dan berkumpul di lapangan. Kami akan lari _marathon_ keliling sekolah. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Rin. Dia tampak sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san. Kemudian, mereka berpisah. Hatsune-san dengan Mikuo, dan Megurine-san dengan Gakupo. Memang, larinya harus berpasangan satu perempuan satu laki-laki. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Sudah dapat pasangan?" tanyaku sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Dia menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Mau bersamaku?" tawarku.

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga belum dapat pasangan kok. Atau kau mau mencari pasangan lain?"

"Ah, tidak kok! Aku hanya kaget saja Len-kun mengajakku!"

Aku hanya diam sambil memandang murid-murid lain. Ada yang sedang pemanasan, ada yang sibuk berbincang-bincang, dan lain-lain. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan putih yang terulur di depan pandanganku. Tangan … Rin?

"Eh? _Nani_?"

"Ung, salaman!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya. Dia segera menerima tanganku.

"Mohon kerja samamu, Len-kun!" ucapnya riang sambil bersalaman denganku.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

.

"Siap? 1 … 2 … 3!"

Semua murid mulai berlari. Begitu pula dengan aku dan Rin. Kami berlari dengan semangat. Keluar dari gerbang sekolah … Lalu melewati rumah-rumah di dekat sekolah … Melewati pertokoan-pertokoan … (sekolah kami memang berada di tengah kota).

Aku melirik ke arah Rin. Dia … Wajahnya … Tampak pucat?

"Rin-san, _daijobu_?"

"Ng … Aku tidak baik-baik saja Len-kun … Aku … Merasa … Lelah …"

"S-Sebentar lagi kita sampai! B-Bersabarlah sedikit lagi!"

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Kami sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tapi … Tiba-tiba … Rin jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Aku menghentikan lariku, lalu segera berlutut.

"Rin-san? Rin-san? Rin? _Daijobu_? Jawab aku! Rin!"

Dia hanya diam. Matanya tertutup, dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku segera menarik nafas panjang, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ala _bridal style _(Author : EAEAEA #woy). Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menuju UKS. Tonio-sensei yang mengerti situasi ini, sudah berteriak mengijinkanku untuk mengantar Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku pelan. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah lampu warna putih yang silau dan yang kurasakan adalah tubuhku berada di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Tercium bau obat-obatan.

"Ini … Dimana …" lirihku pelan sambil bangun dan duduk.

"Kau berada di UKS."

Aku menoleh. Guru IPA sekaligus penjaga UKS, Haku-sensei.

"E-Eh?"

"Kagene yang menggendongmu ke sini. Katanya, tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan."

Ah … Benar juga … Tadi aku merasa kepalaku berputar, mataku berkunang-kunang, dan segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang masuk sambil membawa sebuah baki berisi makanan. Len-kun.

"Jangan lupa berterima kasih kepadanya. Dia menungguimu sejak tadi. Kau pingsan cukup lama. Sudah ya, _sensei_ dipanggil kepala sekolah." bisik Haku-sensei kepadaku. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku dan Len-kun.

"Kau sudah siuman." ucap Len-kun sambil menaruh baki yang dibawanya di meja sebelah ranjang yang kutiduri. Aku mengangguk lemah, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu?" tanyanya dingin.

"_E_-_Etto_ … Len-kun kan tidak bisa berjuang sendirian …"

Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku khawatir setengah mati. Haku-sensei bilang, sepertinya kau belum sarapan. Benar?"

Aku mengangguk dengan takut-takut.

"Ini ada makanan, kubelikan dari kantin."

"Ah, t-tapi … Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, d- …"

Dia menatapku tajam, membuat aku langsung terhenyak dan takut. Dia mengambil mangkuk berisi sup itu dari baki, beserta sendoknya. Dia menyendok sup itu.

"Buka mulutmu."

"E-Eh? A-Aku bisa- …"

"Sudah. Buka saja."

Mukaku memerah, kemudian aku membuka mulutku. Dia memasukkan sendok berisi sup itu ke mulutku. Aku mengunyah sayuran-nya sambil menutup mata. Len-kun terus menyuapiku sampai supnya habis. Dia kemudian menaruh mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu ke baki itu lagi.

"Oh ya, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Mau kuantar?"

"Eh, boleh …"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan tasmu dan tasku di kelas."

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Len-kun beranjak keluar dari UKS. Jujur, aku merasakan kepalaku pening. Dan entah kenapa, semuanya jadi terasa buram dan berputar.

* * *

**Len POV** (Maaf kalau terlalu cepat)

* * *

Aku segera menenteng 2 tas, lalu memasuki UKS. Aku melihat Rin yang wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Rin-san, _daijobu desu_?"

Dia menggeleng lemah. Aku langsung merasa panik.

"Kuat berjalan nggak?"

Dia menggeleng pelan lagi. Aku segera berbalik dan membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

"Rin-san, naiklah. Akan kuantarkan sampai rumahmu."

Dia menurut. Aku segera berjalan (tentu saja sambil menggendongnya) ke luar UKS, dan menuju rumah Rin.

.

.

Kami akhirnya sampai di rumah Rin. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu rumahnya, karena pagarnya tidak terkunci.

"Halo? _Konnichiwa_, ada orang?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rin-san, apakah orang tuamu pergi?" ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin … Ng … Len-kun … Kunci pintunya ada di dalam tasku, carilah …" ujarnya lemah.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mencari kunci itu di tasnya. Akhirnya kutemukan kunci dengan gantungan jeruk.

"_Gantungan ini …"_

Aku segera membuka pintu yang terkunci, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Setelah Rin memberitahu di mana kamarnya, aku langsung menidurkannya di ranjangnya dan mengecek suhu badannya dengan menaruh telapak tanganku di dahinya. Panas. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk turun dan mencari obat.

Aku melangkah ke dapur, dan mencari obat demam di kotak obat. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku segera mencari sendoknya di rak alat makan. Kulirik kulkas, ada sebuah _memo_ yang melekat. Aku membacanya.

_Untuk Rin, kaa-san akan pulang terlambat. Ada urusan, dan kaa-san harus belanja bulanan. Kalau kau sudah pulang, tunggu saja ya. Akan kaa-san bawakan orange cream cake kesukaanmu._

Aku menghela nafas. _Kaa_-_san_, orang tua yang baik, keluarga yang utuh. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Aku tersentak.

"_Untuk apa kau memikirkannya lagi, Len? Apakah kau merindukan mereka?"_

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu membawa obat dan sendok ini ke kamar Rin.

* * *

"_Hei nak, kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

… Suara siapa ini? _Kaa_-_san_?

"_Hei nak?"_

Bukan. Ini berbeda dari suara _kaa_-_san_. Dan ini **tidak mungkin **suara _kaa_-_san_. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan mencari asal suara itu. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Tunggu … Siapa dia? Aku dimana?

"Namamu siapa? Apakah kau temannya Rin?"

Aku segera meresap kata-kata perempuan itu. Tunggu. Rin?

Aku segera mengangkat mukaku dari ranjang, kemudian menolehkan kepalaku ke depan. Seorang anak perempuan sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Aku langsung memproses otakku dengan cepat. Ini …

"_Kaa-sanmu sedang pergi, aku akan menungguimu hingga ia pulang. Istirahatlah."_

"_Ung."_

"A-Ah, _g_-_gomenasai_! I-Ini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan!" ucapku panik.

Dia tersenyum simpul, "Aku mengerti, tenang saja. Dia tidak enak badan kan? Aku sudah mendapat pesan dari Haku-sensei."

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Err, Kagene Len, Kagamine-san."

"Oh, Kagene-kun. _Arigato _telah mengantarkan putriku hingga sampai rumah." katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, t-tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kagamine-san! Sudah kewajiban saya!" ucapku agak panik.

"_Iie_, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Tadi pagi dia kesiangan, sehingga lupa sarapan, dan ia juga tidak membawa bekal."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian memandang wajah Rin lagi. Ia tampak tertidur pulas.

"Kagene-kun, mari kita minum teh sebentar. Kita biarkan dia istirahat." ujarnya sambil menunjuk Rin. Aku mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari dudukku, dan mengikuti Kagamine-san keluar dari kamar Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku terbangun, dan melihat sekelilingku. Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku ada di rumah?

Aku segera bangun. Aku juga sudah mengenakan piyama. Eh? Kapan aku menggantinya?

Tunggu. Tadi … Ada Len-kun bukan? Otakku memproses apa yang terjadi kepadaku.

Jangan bilang …

Aku segera tersentak dan bangun dari tempat tidurku, kemudian turun ke bawah. Kulihat _kaa_-_san _sedang merapikan piring di dapur.

"Ah, _honey_, halo~! Sudah baikkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, aku malah berseru dengan muka memerah, "Ah, _kaa_-_san_! Lihat Len-kun? Ke mana dia? Dan siapa yang menggantikanku piyama?"

"Ah, Kagene-kun? Dia sudah pulang dari tadi, _honey_. Dan _kaa_-_san _yang menggantikanmu piyama, tenang saja." jawab _kaa_-_san _sambil tertawa karena melihatku panik.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia anak yang baik ya. Dia menungguimu hingga _kaa_-_san _pulang lho …"

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Iya. Ah, kau mandi saja dulu. Makan malammu akan _kaa_-_san _antarkan ke kamarmu. Oke? Ah, jangan lupa besok berterima kasih sama Kagene-kun ya! Akan _kaa_-_san _buatkan _cookies _atau semacamnya."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengambil handuk dan beranjak ke kamarku.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera menikmati _udon_ hangat buatan _kaa_-_san_.

"_Hmm … Aku ingin membalas kebaikan Len-kun. Tapi … Bagaimana ya?"_

Tiba-tiba, bayangan wajah Len-kun yang tersenyum ramah kepadaku muncul dalam benakku. Mukaku memerah. Aku … Entah kenapa … Sering memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Duh … Jangan-jangan …

"Uhuk!"

Aku tersedak dan segera meminum _ocha _yang telah disediakan _kaa_-_san_. Aku meminumnya hingga habis, kemudian meletakkannya lagi di mejaku. Saat mau mengembalikan piring kotor ke dapur, mataku menatap sebuah benda yang asing di lantai. Aku mengambilnya. Selembar foto.

Foto ini … Aku tidak pernah merasa memilikinya?

Foto ini foto _sepia_ (foto yang berwarna coklat, seperti foto kuno). Ada seorang lelaki yang sedang merangkul seorang perempuan. Di depan mereka, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang yang diikat, sedang memangku anak laki-laki yang lebih muda. Anak laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum riang. Seakan bahagia, akan keluarganya yang lengkap dan utuh.

"_Foto siapa ini?" _gumamku.

Tunggu. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah anak laki-laki ini … Mirip dengan wajah Len-kun.

Jangan-jangan, milik Len-kun?

Aku duduk kembali di ranjangku. Aku penasaran. Len-kun tidak pernah sedikitpun menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Ada apa ya?

"_Baka imouto, ayo turun! Ada cake!"_

Aku mendengus mendengar suara Rinto-nii.

"Iyaa _nii_-_chan_! Aku segera ke sana!"

Aku segera meletakkan foto itu di meja. Besok aku akan membawanya, dan menanyakan tentang keluarga Len-kun.

Aku segera turun ke bawah sambil membawa baki bekas makan malamku.

* * *

"Baiklah, waktu pelajaran sudah selesai. Silahkan pulang." ucap Sayu-sensei. Kami semua segera beranjak dari meja masing-masing, lalu bersalaman dengan Sayu-sensei.

"Rinny~ hari ini makan _cake_ bareng yuk~" ajak Miku sambil tersenyum riang. Luka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Err, maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian mau nggak nunggu aku di gerbang luar? _Onegai_!" mohonku.

Miku dan Luka mengangguk, kemudian mereka mulai berjalan dan hilang dari pandanganku. Aku berdiri di luar kelas. Akhirnya, seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru _azure _keluar dari kelas.

"Len-kun!"

Dia menoleh, "_Doushita_? Ada keperluan apa?"

"Err, a-aku … _Arigato _untuk kemarin! Maaf merepotkanmu!" ucapku sambil menunduk.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"_Daijobu_. Bukan masalah besar."

Mukaku memerah. Uh … Kenapa Len-kun begitu baik sekarang?

"A-Ah, ini untukmu! M-Maafkan kalau misalnya rasanya tidak enak!" ucapku gugup sambil menyerahkan sekantong _cookies _buatanku sendiri. Sebetulnya _kaa_-_san _sudah menawarkan agar dia saja yang membuatkan, tapi aku bersikeras agar aku saja yang membuatnya.

Dia segera menerimanya sambil tersenyum lagi, "_Arigato_, Rin-chan."

Mukaku makin memerah. Dia … Memanggilku … Dengan _chan_ …

"A-Ah, Len-kun! A-Ada yang mau kutanyakan!" ucapku sambil berusaha agar tidak panik. Ya. Aku harus menanyakannya. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Len-kun.

"Apa?"

Aku segera mengeluarkan foto yang kutemukan kemarin dari sakuku, kemudian menujukkannya.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Raut muka Len-kun langsung berubah. Senyum di wajahnya langsung lenyap.

Dia mengangguk, "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Aku segera memberikan foto itu kepadanya. Dia menerimanya dengan dingin.

"Err, k-kemarin terjatuh di kamarku …"

Dia terdiam. Lalu hening menyelimuti kami.

"Err, Len-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hmm."

"Di mana ayah dan ibumu? Kau tidak pernah berceri-"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku langsung terdiam, dan menarik nafas panjang.

"_Sabar Rin … Kau harus bisa!"_

"Hng, Len-kun, kau dapat berbagi cerita denganmu. Terutama tentang keluargamu. Aku siap mendengarkan. Jadi, dapatkah kau menceritakan tentang mereka? Aku … Penasaran, ingin tau …"

Dia menjatuhkan _cookies_ dariku, kemudian dia mendekatiku; lebih tepatnya memojokkanku.

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jangan campuri urusanku. Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Dia segera berbalik, dan berjalan, kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku terduduk lemas. Kaget. Tapi aku tidak takut.

Tapi … Kenapa sekarang aku mengeluarkan air mata?

Ah. Aku mengerti.

Karena kata-kata Len-kun terdengar seperti kalimat penolakan. Dia menolakku.

Dia tidak suka berada di dekatku. Aku menganggunya.

Air mataku berjatuhan, membasahi kertas kado yang membungkus _cookies _yang dijatuhkan Len-kun tadi.

.

.

"Rin, _daijobu_? Kenapa kau tidak menyentuh _cake_-mu sama sekali?" tanya Luka.

Aku terhenyak, dan tersadar. Kejadian barusan terulang terus di pikiranku.

"Buat aku saja nih?" canda Miku.

Aku pura-pura cemberut, kemudian Miku tertawa kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rin? Kau tampak aneh sejak menemui kami di gerbang. Ada apa? Apa kau masih tidak enak badan?" tanya Luka penuh perhatian.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak kok, nggak usah cemas. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

Luka mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyeruput _earl grey tea_-nya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi moshi_, Rin _desu_. Ah, _baka nii_-_chan_! Ah. Apa? … _Uso_. H-Hmm. _J_-_Jaa_."

Aku segera menutup ponsel dengan lemas, kemudian beranjak dari dudukku.

"Kenapa Rin?" tanya Miku dan Luka bersamaan.

"E-Err, a-aku ha-harus pu-pulang. A-Ada … M-Masalah. _J-Jaa n-ne_."

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Sudah hari ke 3 sejak Rin tidak masuk. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku tidak berani mengirimi dia _mail_ atau meneleponnya, karena kejadian itu.

Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Saat itu, aku sedang lepas kontrol.

Aku memang bodoh. Aku keterlaluan.

Aku selalu tidak bisa jujur terhadap Rin. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam, diam, dan diam.

Padahal aku senang berada di sisinya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dia selalu peduli kepadaku. Dia selalu pengertian. Baik.

Daridulu dia sudah berusaha mendekatiku. Dia berusaha mengertiku. Memahamiku. Tapi … Aku … Aku memang bodoh.

Sekarang aku cemas. Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai seorang Kagamine Rin, anak yang benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku.

Tapi apa yang telah kulakukan? Menjauhinya. Diam. Dan mungkin … Menyakitinya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sudah selesai. Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR kalian! Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas kalian!" ucap

"_Haik_, _sensei_!" sahut semuanya.

Kemudian, beberapa orang keluar sambil bersorak. Ada yang masih di dalam, membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas mereka.

"Yeah! Libur musim panas!"

"Aku dan keluargaku akan ke Hiroshima!"

"Wah, aku ke Kyoto! Kami mau mengunjungi nenek."

"Sepertinya aku akan ke Shizouka!"

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana liburan musim panas ini. Entahlah. Tergantung keputusan Lenka-nee.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Rin. Aku langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku.

"_Baka. Kau kan sudah menyakitinya. Dia juga mungkin marah padamu. Kau memang baka, Kagene Len."_

Aku terdiam, dan menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian, tanpa sengaja, mataku menatap sesuatu di kolong meja Rin. Aku mengambilnya. Sebuah buku?

Aku mulai membukanya dan membacanya.

* * *

_10 Juli._

_Yuhu~! Aku murid kelas II sekarang! Semua berjalan menyenangkan! Kecuali satu hal. Aku sebangku dengan Kagene Len, si patung itu! Uuuh! Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus berusaha mengenalnya lebih dekat. Yosh, ganbatte Rin!_

* * *

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian membuka-buka halaman lain.

* * *

_22 Juli_

_Hari ini Len-kun mengajakku berbicara! Uwah, ini sebuah keajaiban! Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang saat dia mengajakku berbicara. Yosh, ayo, semangat terus, Rin!_

* * *

_1 Agustus_

_Uwaah! Hari ini Len-kun membawakan barangku yang berat! Dia juga menolongku membersihkan papan tulis. Dia ternyata memang orang yang baik! _

* * *

_14 Agustus_

_Uwah, hari ini Len-kun juara 1 lomba lari saat pelajaran olahraga! Dia memang keren! Lho? Rin! Apa-apaan sih! Bakaaa! Untuk apa kau menulisnya?! Ah, sudahlah. Memang kenyataannya begitu kok._

* * *

_28 Agustus_

_Hari ini, aku sengaja mengikuti Len-kun pulang. Aku melihatnya membantu menyebrangkan nenek tua, lalu menolong kucing kecil yang kelaparan. Hontou ni, dia memang anak yang baik!_

* * *

Aku terdiam. Ini … Rin … Dia selama ini … Mengamatiku seperti ini?

Aku segera tercengang saat membaca satu halaman. Aku segera berlari sambil membawa buku itu.

.

.

Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan _blonde _sedang duduk di ayunan, sendirian. Matanya tampak menerawang entah ke mana.

"Rin!"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Len-kun."

Aku segera menghampirinya.

"_Daijobu ka_?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya, "Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Err, aku tadi bertemu kakakmu, jadi kutanyakan kamu ada di mana … Dan aku sudah tau alasanmu tidak masuk berhari-hari, turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya nenekmu di Nagasaki."

"_Daijobu_. Tunggu. Kau lari-lari ke sini sampai keringatan begini?" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Mukaku memerah.

"_Urusai_! Aku khawatir tau!"

Dia terdiam, lalu memandangku lekat-lekat. Seperti tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang kuucapkan.

"Aku sudah membaca ini." lanjutku sambil menunjuk buku milik Rin. Mata Rin membulat.

"E-Eh, b-berarti kau tau-"

"Maafkan aku sudah bersikap kasar kepadamu. Sekarang, aku akan bercerita, apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya, menceritakan semua. Tentang orang tuaku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih kelas II SD. Aku dan Lenka-nee selamat, tapi mereka tidak. Sehingga aku dan Lenka-nee hidup bersama om dan tanteku.

Tapi, pada saat aku kelas 5 dan Lenka-nee hampir lulus SMP, Lenka-nee mengajakku untuk hidup berdua saja, dan ia akan bekerja sambilan. Karena ia merasa sungkan, sekaligus ia mengerti bahwa anak dari om dan tanteku merasa iri karena kami **lebih diperhatikan**.

Dan akhirnya aku dan Lenka-nee kembali ke rumah di mana dulu kami sekeluarga hidup.

"_Gomen ne_, Len-kun, aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau hidupmu seberat itu …"

"Hmm. Tapi kami berdua baik-baik saja kok."

"Tapi … Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengetahui perasaanmu …"

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"_Daijobu_."

Mukanya memerah. Aku tertawa.

"Ah ya Rin, aku punya sesuatu untuk kukatakan kepadamu." lanjutku.

"Apa itu, Len-kun?"

"**Terima kasih … Telah mencoba mengerti diriku selama ini … Sekarang, aku yang akan membalas perasaanmu."** ucapku sambil mencium pipinya. Mukanya makin memerah.

* * *

Yosha! Sudah selesai! Gyaa, maaf abal! Ini _birthday fict _buat **Hikarin Shii-chii **sama temen _cyber_, Sai. Hope you like it!

Maafkan atas kebanyakan pergantian POV, dan waktu yang dibutuhkan buat ngetik fict ini lama! Sorry kalau telat ya, Hika, Sai!

Eniwei baswei (?), _review_? _Arigato_~


End file.
